Friar
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization Tactics PVE Friars are an excellent choice for player versus environment, especially if you enjoy playing a warrior-type class. You can take two routes, one being the assistant healer or the other role as the tank. The former requires some specialization in rejuvenation which will give better heals. Most friars, however, choose to take the latter approach since many friars are able to defeat powerful monsters by themselves. With a high specialization in staff (many choose 50 staff for Excommunicate) and enhancement, you will be able to defeat powerful enemies like Colossals. It's not uncommon for friars to take on monsters which con grape or red. As a healing class, you will often find yourself underestimated by your teammates. Friars provide excellent healing and like all other healing classes, it is best to use weak, minor heals during battle to avoid enemies turning to you. Often tanks will hold aggression from enemies by using taunt styles so it is better to wait for tanks to deal a good amount of damage before starting your heals. Healing aggro (when enemies start attacking you due to your healing) is often hard to get rid of so it's best to avoid it. If you do get healing aggro, it's usually best for you to hold your ground to let tanks and casters turn that aggression back onto themselves. Many will choose the perfector master level path as it provides your team with Power Font, one of the most significant power replenishing tools in the game. Overall, friars are a good first pick for Albion if you are getting started with the game. Even without specialization in rejuvenation, they can provide basic heals while in or outside of battle. RVR Friars are useful in small fights but get left out of the 8man set-up most of the time. They provide base buffs, attack haste plus group heal proc. buffs, and resist buffs for Heat,Cold, and Matter if speced in Enhancement (which most do). Friars with (44+) Staff spec are good DPS (damage per second) while they have haste/celerity running and can toss an ok heal in clutch situations. Since they only wear leather and can heal, the Friar can be a 'primary' target at times. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Usable Artifacts Weapon Armor Jewelry Full Use: ''(to be sorted)'' *Alvarus' Leggings *Arms of the Winds *Band of Stars *Battler *Belt of the Moon *Belt of Oglidarsh *Bracelet of Zo'arkat *Bruiser *Ceremonial Bracers *Cloudsong *Crown of Zahur (Melee) *Dream Sphere *Eerie Darkness Lightingstone *Egg of Youth *Eternal Plant *Flamedancer's Boots *Flask *Foppish Sleeves *Gem of Lost Memories *Guard of Valor *Healer's Embrace *Jacina's Sash *Kalare's Necklace *Maddening Scalars *Malice Axe *Nailah's Robes (Vest in Midgard) *Night's Shroud Bracelet *Orion's Belt *Ring of Fire *Ring of Unyielding Will *Scorpion's Tail *Snatcher *Staff of the Gods *Tablet of Atlantis *Tartaros Gift *Traldor's Oracle Partial Use: *Crocodile Tear Ring *Harpy Feather Cloak *Phoebus' Harp *Sceptre of the Meritorious Other Useful Items Weapons Jewelry Mythirian Category:Friar Category:Albion Classes